bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Purple Bloon
The Purple Bloon is a bloon that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 6 and first appears on round 25, 32, 38, 45, 48, 62, 78 and 95. It also appears in Bloons Adventure Time TD. It has immunity to energy (lasers, magical bolts, etc.), fire, and plasma effects, is almost as fast as a Pink Bloon, is a parent of two pink bloons, and has a RBE of 11. It could be compared to the White Bloon and Black Bloon for its immunity to certain attacks; however, unlike them, the Purple Bloon has no parent bloon. It could also be considered the inverse of the Lead Bloon, which is immune to sharp objects, as well as the successor to Bloons Super Monkey 2's Glass Bloon, which is immune to energy attacks. Immunity Without the placing the affected towers within a Monkey Village with the upgrade Monkey Intelligence Bureau, or Tuxedo Jake with his Inspiring Melody upgrade in Bloons Adventure Time TD, the Purple Bloon cannot be popped by most fire or energy-based upgrades. The Purple Bloon is immune to the following towers and upgrades: Bloons TD 6 *Wizard Monkey attacks (except for the Necromancer upgrade and Wizard Lord Phoenix ability, though Shimmer can remove Purple Bloon's camo) *Super Monkeys upgraded to Laser Vision or Plasma Vision, Sun Avatar and Technological Terror, unless they have Sun Temple, The Anti-Bloon, or Dark Champion. ** The Sun Avatar gains the ability to pop purple bloons if the player has the Monkey Knowledge skill point Strike Down the False. *Dart Monkeys while in the Plasma Monkey Fan Club effect *Gwendolin's attacks, up to Level 15 (Level 16 will grant her the ability to pop Purples) *Obyn Greenfoot's main attack *Druid's Heart of Thunder and Ball Lightning upgrades *Monkey Buccaneer's Hot Shot Grapes *Tack Shooters upgraded to Ring of Fire or Inferno Ring *The plasma from Apache Prime, but not the quad lasers, missiles, and Razor Rotors *The attack monsters from Transforming Tonic and Total Transformation *Ezili's attacks, including immunity-stripping, but not the Heartstopper ability. *Sentry Paragon's Paragon Sentries plasma attacks. *Adora’s main attack (except under The Long Arm Of Light) Bloons Adventure Time TD *Flame Princess' attacks (except when she turns them into Flamebits) *Marceline's napalm from Pyrokinesis *Sam's attacks *Supermonkey upgraded to Laser Eyes (except Laser Whips or his Call in Friends ability) *Laser Butterfly's attack *Gunter's Orgalorg upgrade *Banana Man's attacks *Wizard Lord's attacks *Scorcher's attacks *Tiny Manticore's Flamethrower upgrade *Flame King's attacks *Monkey Apprentice's attacks *Technological Terror's attacks *Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant's beam attack *Some of Betty Grof's attacks *Carl the Gem laser attack. Combat Although the Purple Bloon can be easily popped during early rounds, it can be quite dangerous during late rounds, especially on Round 95, where massive amounts of MOAB-Class Bloons appear and the player begins to rely on powerful towers that mainly use energy, fire, and plasma attacks, which the Purple Bloon is immune to. As a result, a group of Purple Bloons can pass through a player's defenses unnoticed, and cause the player to lose. Spike Factories could be used to block any Purple Bloons from escaping the player's defenses without trouble as they never utilize energy, fire or plasma attacks. Gallery BTD6 teaser 3.png|The Purple Bloon was first shown in a Bloons Tower Defense 6 sneak peek by Ninja Kiwi. PurpleBloon Description.png|The Purple Bloon description that appears when the player encounters the Purple Bloon for the first time. PurpleStacks.png|Stacks of Purple Bloons. FortifiedPurple.png|Fortified Purple Bloon, which used to appear in Freeplay Mode. FortifiedRegrowPurple.png|Fortified Purple Regen Bloon. Trivia *The Purple Bloon has the least RBE of any bloon that can spawn in Freeplay Rounds. **Purples in Freeplay are stacked on top of each other, making them harder to handle without the right upgrades in play. **However, in later rounds in Freeplay mode, Purple Bloons will eventually stop spawning for several rounds. In versions before 11.0, the Purple Bloon clusters stop spawning on round 151, in version 11.0 it stops on round 121. *Fortified Purple Bloons can also appear in Freeplay rounds, making them the only Bloon that can be applied the Fortified property outside Sandbox. **Fortified Purple Bloons were removed in the 2.0 update due to the Fortified ability to Purple Bloons being "useless and unintentional". ***However, the Fortified property did give an extra layer protection to the Purples, making an RBE of 12 for a Fortified Purple. *The Purple Bloon has a cyan-colored outline, which might be used to act as a shield to energy attacks. *Purple Bloons were the last color of the rainbow to be introduced into the game. **Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow bloons were introduced in Bloons, and Orange in Bloons Pop 3. *The Purple Bloon can be considered a counterpart to the Black Bloons and White Bloons because it has 11 RBE, contains two Pink Bloons, and has certain immunities to attacks. However, unlike the Black and White bloons, it has no parents. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bloons Category:Immune Bloons